Qui sera le meilleur ?
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, avocat, commence à enquêter sur une mystérieuse affaire ... Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le groupe des Espadas s'en mêle ... Mais surtout, qui sera le meilleur ? YAOI ! Pairing dévoilé plus tard :)
1. Préface

**Disclamer ****: Tout est à ce merveilleux Tite Kubo. Juste l'histoire et les couples sont ma propriété ! **

**Pairing :**** Vous le saurez plus tard :)**

_**Qui sera le meilleur ?**_ **est la première fanfic que je publie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira (et si ça vous plait, une chtite review ? Ca me ferait plaisir :3)**

**Hope you like it ! **

Qui sera le meilleur ?

Préface

_Au tribunal du Karakura, Japon. _

« - Je présume l'accusé non-coupable. »

Un coup de maillet retentit, mettant fin à la séance. Un jeune homme ayant les cheveux d'une couleur bien particulière étira un sourire carnacier avant de se tourner vers son voisin.

« -Merci vieux, j'men s'rai pas sorti sans toi. Et enregistre biens mes mots vu que s'ra la seule fois qu' tu les entendras.

-Jaggerjack, je n'ai fait que mon travail. »

L'homme portait un costume noir, il finissait de ranger ses papiers en repoussant ses cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. « _Encore une affaire de réglée Ichigo »_ lui souffla sa conscience. Et oui, Ichigo Kurosaki, avocat très –même trop d'après lui- connu au Japon venait de défendre avec brillo son ancien ami Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il se leva alors de son siège et quitta la pièce sans un regard derrière lui. Il aimait son travail, mais il était loin de savoir qu'il allait bientôt le détester.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à ce merveilleux Tite Kubo. Juste l'histoire et les couples sont ma propriété !**

**Pairing :**** Vous le saurez plus tard :)**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Quand j'ai vu que j'en avais j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement j'étais heureuse ^^ Désolé pour la préface qui est assez courte, pour me faire pardonner je publie le chapitre 1 ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Review ? Ou c'est pas assez bien pour ça ? :)**

**Hope you like it ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Journal

Ichigo rentra dans son petit appartement dans l'Est de Karakura. Il était composé d'un salon, d'une cuisine, d'une chambre et d'une salle d'eau.

Posant sa mallette sur le sol, il partit directement mettre ses vêtements décontractés. Il détestait ses costumes, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas dans sa profession. Il se laissa aller sur son canapé lorsque son téléphone sonna, mettant fin à sa tranquillité. C'était Nell, que lui voulait-elle encore ? Elle avait beau être sa meilleure amie, sa voix stridente résonnait indéniablement dans sa tête pendant des heures lorsqu'elle l'appelait.

« -ICHIGOOOOOO ! VITE VITE ! REGARDE !

-D'abord, bonjour Nell, merci, je vais bien. Je dois regarder quoi ?

-Oui oui on passe les formalités ! Regarde le journal sur Karakura TV ! »

Laissant l'appareil sur la table basse, et veillant à mettre sur haut-parleur, l'avocat regarda attentivement le journal du soir. Les deux présentateurs, Byakuya Kuchiki et Rukia Kuchiki animaient un reportage spécial.

_« -Nous allons vous parlez du procet du Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui a eu lieu cet après-midi. Lui et son avocat, Ichigo Kurosaki, sont sortis du tribunal il n'y a que quelques heures et il semblerait qu'il soit présumé non-coupable …» _grésillait le vieux poste.

Une photographie d'eux en train de sortir du bâtiment passa sur l'écran. Ichigo était totalement tombé dans d'intenses réflexions. Il se pencha alors, prit son téléphone et dit :

« -Nell-san, je te rappelle plus tard.

-HE MAIS ATTE… »

Trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché se concentrant à nouveau sur le reportage. Kuchiki fille reprit la parole :

_« -Nous vous rappelons que Grimmjow était accusé du meurtre de Kurotsuchi Mayuri et de sa fille Nemu Kurotsuchi. Tout coïncidait pour sa culpabilité mais il semblerait qu'Ichigo Kurosaki ait arrivé à démêler le vrai du faux. Sera-t-il assez doué pour détrôner le groupe des Espadas ? La question est sur toutes nos lèvres... Nous en reparlerons dans notre prochain rendez vous, passons maintenant à la nouveauté musical …»_

Alors qu'Ichirin no Hana passait, Ichigo réfléchissait. Pourquoi Les Espadas s'en mêleraient-il ? Il ne voulait pas les détrôner, il se fichait d'être le meilleur avocat du pays. Il savait que c'était un certain S.A qui l'été. D'ailleurs, personne ne connaissait rien d'autre de lui que ses initiales. « _S.A … Saumon à la tomate ? »_ fichue conscience, c'était le plat qu'il avait mangé hier … Soudain un petit bip retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il prit son portable et lut :

**« Un ciné et un resto ce soir ? Pour fêter ta victoire à ce ptin de procès ! Y'aura Nell, Izuru, Kaien, Inoue et Ishida**

**18h52 de Hisagi »**

**« OK, quelle heure ? **

**18h53 de Kurosaki »**

**« J'passe te chercher dans 10 minutes ! Soit près ! )**

**18h53 de Hisagi »**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à ce merveilleux Tite Kubo. Juste l'histoire et les couples sont ma propriété !**

**Pairing :**** Vous le saurez plus tard :)**

**Merci pour ces 8 review ! J'en suis vraiment très heureuse :D**

**Review ? Ou c'est pas assez bien pour ça ? :)**

**Hope you like it ! **

Chapitre 2 : Invité surprise

Effectivement, 10 minutes plus tard (_et pas une de plus_), Hisagi sonna chez Ichigo.

« - Ohayo, j'espère que t'prêt !

- Oui oui ! J'suis là ! »

Ils montèrent tous deux dans la BMW _(hé oui ! Notre ptit Shuuhei ne se refusait rien)_ du brun. Le roux le regardait démarrer la voiture en pensant que ses amis seraient toujours présents pour lui. Il esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Mon ptit Ichi, tu vas arrêter de mater, j'sais que tu es gay mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

- Mais euh … »

Le rouge lui monta vite au joues et il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, ce qui arracha un rire de la part d'Hisagi.

« - Je pensais juste que vous serez toujours là pour moi !

- Mais oui mon ptit gars. »

Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au restaurant. Ichigo fut surprit du nom original de celui-ci : _Le Hogyoku._ Il parait que le propriétaire, Yamamoto Genryuusai avait un bijou de ce nom là. Ils étaient déjà tous là et Ichigo ne put que retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant Orihime tenir la main d'Uryuu. _« Y'en a qui perdent pas leur tempsà ce que je vois … »_ pensa-t-il. Le dinée ce passa bien, les sujets de discussions fusaient mais notre roux n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il était bien trop occupé à discrètement écouter les deux personnes de la table à coté. Une sulfureuse blonde qui portait un pull laissant voir son ventre et un col qui cachait son visage parlait avec un homme bruyant, il portait un bandeau sur l'œil gauche. La discussion portait sur le groupe des Espadas.

« -Tia, Tu t'rends pas compte ! L'Boss m'a viré ! VIRE !

- Tu manquais de discrétion Jirga-chan. Comme maintenant. »

Le ton de la femme était calme malgré sa frustration apparente. L'homme par contre semblait pouvoir tuer rien qu'en regardant.

« - J'étais parmi les meilleurs bordel ! J'suis sûr que c'est à cause de Shiffer ! C'est qu'un p'tin de lèche-botte ! C'est qu'un con ce Boss ! J'aurais jamais dû entrer dans L'Espa… »

La femme venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de son compagnon. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Alors comme ça ils parlaient de L'Espada ? Les meilleurs avocats de tout le Japon ? C'et vrai qu'il avait entendu dire que c'était une organisation privé mais quand même … Venir se cacher dans un resto …

« Bordel Nnoitra ! Tu veux qu'on nous repère ! Tu as pas voulu qu'on parle de ça chez moi alors je t'emmene ici mais tu devrais te douter qu'il faut choisir tes mots ! »

Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute :

« Maintenant il faut que tu nous oublis. Il t'a viré point. »

Le reste de la conversation fut inaudible pour le roux. _« Récapitulons, une blonde du nom de Tia, un 'pseudo' pirate nommé Nnoitra Jirga et un méchant Shiffer »_ Enfin, il interprétait comme ça.

Le cinéma se passa normalement, Inoue se jetait sur Ishida dès qu'elle avait peur, Kira se roulait en boule sur son siège et Kaien, Shuuhei et Ichigo riaient de bon cœur. Vers 23heures, le brun tatoué ramena l'avocat chez lui en lui lançant un « On se refait ça quand tu veux, à plus ! »

Ulquiorra Shiffer, 4eme membre de L'Espada, rentrait chez lui. Il soupira. Arrivé dans son modeste studio -il fallait en aucun cas qu'un membre de cette association se fasse remarqué (son Boss gardait lui-même l'argent de ses employés)- il s'affala sur son canapé, appuyant sur le bouton ON de sa télécommande avec ses fins doigts.

DING DONG (sonnerie pourrie je sais)

_« Faudra que je change cette sonnette … »_ pensa-t-il. Ne se doutant de rien, l'homme aux yeux émeraude ouvrit la porte et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une voix résonna dans l'entrée.

« Wesh Blanc-bec ! La forme ? Tu laisses pas entrer ton vieux pote ? »

Cette voix … Il la reconnaitrait entre milles … C'était _Grimmjow Jaggerjack_, l'ancien Espada numéro 6.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à ce merveilleux Tite Kubo. Juste l'histoire et les couples sont ma propriété !**

**Pairing :**** Vous le saurez plus tard :)**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Merci beaucoup ! Je vous aime :3 Excuser moi pour les chapitres franchement très court. Moi aussi je trouve qu'ils sont petit mais j'arrive pas à faire plus long sans tout dévoiler du prochain chapitre ! **

**Je pense pouvoir prendre un rythme de publication. Le vendredi soir et peu être le dimanche. Ca vous va ? :3 **

**Review ? Ou c'est pas assez bien pour ça ? :)**

**Hope you like it ! **

Chapitre 3 : Le meurtre

Laissant Grimmjow entrer dans le studio, Ulquiorra ferma la porte et regarda le nouveau venu s'étendre sur son sofa.

« - Que fais-tu là ? lui dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je viens comme ça, le vent m'amène où j'veux tu vois !»

Le ton du bleu était rieur.

« -Si tu viens prendre des nouvelles de l'association c'est non. Et tu le sais très bien. Aiz…

-MAIS NON ! Tu racontes quoi comme conneries ! Tu as pas changé en 1ans !

-Je te prierais de ne pas me couper. Aizen-sama m'a demandé de ne plus reprendre contact à toi.

-Pffff ! T'es vraiment pas drôle va ! Mais tu diras à ton 'Aizen-sama' qu'il fasse gaffe, j'connais quelqu'un qui pourrait le détrôner. »

Se levant de son siège et passant une main dans ses cheveux, il fit un sourire carnassier et sortit de l'appartement. Ulquiorra soupira. Qu'il pouvait être énervant. Un individu pouvant surpasser son Boss ? N'importe quoi !

Gagnant sa cuisine, il réalisa qu'il manquait de vivres. _Heureusement que le supermarché de Karakura était ouvert 24h sur 24 ! _Lui souffla sa conscience. Quelques minutes passèrent. Il se retrouvait alors dans une petite ruelle -semblable à celle que l'on trouve à Venise- lorsqu'un individu le tira avec une force incroyable. Ulquiorra se retrouva collé contre le mur, il eut à peine de temps de voir son agresseur qu'un couteau se planta dans son torse, lui perforant les poumons. Il arrivera malgré tout à dire quelques mots :

« Aizen…-sama … te … retrouvera ... »

Et il succomba, tombant lourdement sur le sol, une flaque rouge commençant à se former. L'agresseur regarda quelques secondes l'homme, esquissa un sourire digne des plus grands psychopathes et partit en courant, laissant son manteau noir voler derrière lui.

_Le lendemain, près du supermarché de la ville de Karakura :_

Yuzu et Karin, jeunes sœurs d'Ichigo Kurosaki, marchaient tranquillement vers le magasin. Leur père s'occupant de la clinique et leur mère étant décédé dans un accident alors qu'elles étaient plus jeunes, c'était aus deux filles de s'occuper de la maison. Karin, un ballon au pied, s'entrainait en faisant des dribbles dans la rue.

« Merde ! Yuzu, j'reviens je vais chercher mon ballon. »

L'adolescente se mit alors à courir derrière son précieux jeu. Elle l'intercepta à l'entrée d'une ruelle. Elle se pencha, ramassa son ballon. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle se figea. Un homme était étendu sur le sol, son regard vert bloqué sur une expression de terreur. Il baignait dans une immense flaque de sang. Tous ses vêtements en étaient imbibés. Karin se mit à hurler d'horreur en reculant, se cognant à sa sœur qui était venu voir la raison de ce cri. Bientôt, plusieurs voitures de police et ambulances se firent entendre alors qu'un groupe de personnes était autour des filles. Certains essayant de les calmer mais en vain. Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivé de leur frère, un de leur voisin l'avait effectivement prévenu. Ichigo s'approcha de ses sœurs, en les prenant dans ses bras.

« Aller, chut … ça va aller … Tout va bien ce passer …»

Il les réconforta jusqu'à l'arrivé de la police. Les deux filles se firent escorter pour leur témoignage, et une visite chez le psychologue, où le père Kurosaki les attendait.

Ichigo se dirigea vers la dépouille d'Ulquiorra. Il retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vit le chiffre 4 tatoué sur sa poitrine. _« C'est … le chiffrage des membres de L'Espada ? Non, je dois rêver … » _Sur ces pensées, l'avocat se dirigea vers sa voiture pour rejoindre sa famille.

* * *

Sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin, un homme vêtu d'une capuche riait à gorge déployait.

« Voilà ma vengeance cuarta … »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à ce merveilleux Tite Kubo. Juste l'histoire et les couples sont ma propriété !**

**Pairing :**** Vous le saurez plus tard :)**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Guest kacisasaa, tu peux lire cette fiction, le couple ne viendra que bien plus tard, mais je pense que tu vas aimer ! **

**Tango Dancer, j'ai laissé pas mal d'indice sur la personne en fin de chapitre, mais je pense que tu vas être surpris(e ?), je ne confirmerais rien, mais on peut se faire plusieurs idées ^^. Effectivement, il parlait d'Ichigo, mais malheureusement, son Boss pourra jamais avoir le message d'Ulqui ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire le chapitre J'ai eu du mal à écrire le chapitre 3 car Ulquiorra est mon personnage préféré alors le faire mourir a été un supplice ! xD Aoibheal Fae, tu veras bien pour la suite ! Grimmjow gentil, ou Grimmjow méchant :3**

**Review ? Ou c'est pas assez bien pour ça ? :)**

**Hope you like it ! **

Chapitre 4 : Le coup de téléphone

_Le Hueco Mondo, bar de Karakura, sous-sol, 11h52 :_

Un homme aux cheveux légèrement bouclé regardait les caméras de surveillance d'une rue de la ville. Son menton reposait sur la paume de sa main. Il avait visiblement l'air de s'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que la caméra change d'angle. Il releva subitement la tête et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Une voix amusée résonna derrière lui.

« - Alors 'Taicho', vous vous attendiez pas à ce qu'il soit là hein ? ~

- Il semblerait que ça soit une des membres de sa famille qui ait retrouvé Ulquiorra … J'espérais que cette affaire ne soit que moyennement médiatisé … Il faudra que je revois nos accords avec la famille Kuchiki …Mais c'est un problème mineur.»

Le regard charismatique du brun vint alors se poser sur le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un jean, visiblement de marque, d'une chemise avec le col ouvert de deux boutons. Il avait les yeux fermés et il avait un sourire digne d'un grand fou furieux. Ses cheveux gris lui retombaient sur les yeux, comme une petite frange.

« -Gin ? Voudrais-tu bien informer les autres qu'une réunion exceptionnelle va être organisée dans une heure environ ?

-Bien sur Sosuke-chan ! ~ »

Le brun fronça les sourcils suite à cette appellation. Le grisé partit sur ses mots, laissant le plus grand avocat du Japon dans ses pensées.

_« Moi, Sosuke Aizen, plus grand avocat de tout le Japon, chef des Espada est déstabilisé pas l'apparition d'Ichigo Kurosaki sur le lieu du meurtre d'un de ses meilleurs éléments ? C'est impossible… Mais avec ses cheveux roux lui tombant dans les yeux, son nez fin, sa bouche … » _

Il se donna une claque mentale en secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser ses pensées douteuses. Ichigo était son rival, un point c'est tout.

A la suite de cette pensée, Aizen se rendit compte qu'un sentiment étrange s'insinuait en lui :

**La déception.**

* * *

Yuzu, Karin, Isshin et Ichigo étaient à présent rentrés dans la maison familiale. Apres le témoignage des jumelles et la prise de note du psychologue, ils étaient partis. Les filles semblaient calmes. Le père avait insité pour que son fils reste à la clinique pour réconforter ses sœurs si elles en avaient besoin. Alors ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table, partageant une pizza. La bataille entre le père et le fils faisait rage jusqu'à ce que Karin rappelle à son paternel qu'ils étaient à table. Il se jeta alors sur un poster placé sur le mur droit en pleurant.

« -Masakiiiiiiiiii ! Pourquoi nos enfants s'en prennent toujours à moiii ! Bouhouhouuu …

- Pourquoi on a se poster déjà ? »

L'avocat était blasé par le comportement enfantin de son père, à peine ils étaient de retour qu'il était déjà dans ses délires étrange. Soudain, le téléphone du rouquin se mit à vibrer, il se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses sœur et monta vers son ancienne chambre. Il décrocha.

« -Kurosaki Ichigo, avocat à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjours Kurosaki-san, je ne prends pas la peine de me présenter, je suppose que vous me connaissez déjà. Je suis A.S. »

* * *

**Je sais je suis cruelle ! Mais vous verrez bien la suite ! **

**Sinon, je pense faire environs 15chapitres, plus ou moins court. Sinon, dans les prochains chapitres je vais vous demandez de voter ! **

**Vous voulez que j'étale la romance entre les 2 personnages ou pas ? **

**A plus tard :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à ce merveilleux Tite Kubo. Juste l'histoire et les couples sont ma propriété !**

**Pairing :**** Vous le saurez plus tard :) (Même si tout le monde a déjà devinée ! Je le dévoilerais officiellement plus tard ^^^)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aoibheal Fae**** : ****Alala ! Si tu avais suivis depuis le chapitre 1, Les Kuchiki sont des journaliste, donc Sosuke parlait des médias en disant qu'il faudrait revoir leur accords avec eux. Comprends qu'il aimerait que cette affaire soit le moins médiatisé possible. Apres tu peux l'interpréter comme tu le veux ^^. Les Kuchiki n'ont absolument rien à voir avec la mort d'Ulquiorra. Par contre, je ne dirais rien pour Aizen, je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir le meurtrier dans les futurs chapitres ! **

**Je pense que je vais approfondir la romance entre Aizen et Ichigo.**

**Ce chapitre sera court, mais il y en aura un autre publié demain soir alors ne vous inquiétez pas ! **

**Review ? Ou c'est pas assez bien pour ça ? :)**

**Hope you like it ! **

Chapitre 5 : Présentation

«- Par… Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal compris …

- Non Kurosaki-san, je suis A.S où si tu prèfére Aizen Sosuke. Je te fais confiance vois-tu, je te dis même mon véritable nom.

-Que … Que me voulez-vous ?

- Tu as du entendre parler d'Ulquiorra Shiffer. »

Il y eu quelques minutes d'attente où Ichigo réfléchissait.

« -La personne que ma sœur a retrouvé ce matin ... ?

-Exactement, cet homme était le 4eme membre de mon Espada. »

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai … Alors il aurait raison et c'était vraiment ce tatouage sur son torse …

« -Impossible …

-Et pourtant … Récemment, nous avons déjà perdu un membre. Tout ça pour dire que nous voudrions que tu nous apportes ta collaboration sur cette affaire.

-Mais … Vous avez déjà une équipe … Les Espadas …

-Nous sommes en effet 7. Mais cela n'est pas suffisant. Nous aimerions avoir un point de vue extérieur à l'enquête. Un informateur. Et puis, en vue de tes prouesses sur l'affaire de Jaggerjack Grimmjow. Je pense que tu serais un bon élément.

-Je dois réfléchir …

-Je ne te demande aucune réponse immédiate. Je comprends que tu n'as pas encore confiance en moi. Réfléchis bien, et rappelle mo à ce numéro. Ne l'enregistre pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Au revoir Kurosaki-san. »

Le bip résonna à son oreille quelques minutes avant qu'il ne ferme son portable. Son esprit avait déconnecté. A.S. venait de le contacter, de lui dévoiler son identité et de lui demandé son aide. Ichigo se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. En plus, la voix d'Aizen était tellement sensuelle … _STOP ! Ichi, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré tu vas pas te mettre à fantasmer sur la voix d'un inconnu p'tin ! » _Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, il rangea son portable et décida de descendre.

Il avait toujours cette histoire d'Espadas et d'Aizen Sosuke dans la tête mais il ne laissait pas paraître son angoisse.

« - Ichi-nii ? C'était qui ?

-C'était pour le travail Yuzu. »

Il lui sourit pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'inquiète.

« - Moi j'parie que c'était une fille. Tu dois bien avoir une copine hein Oni-san ?

-Dit pas de connerie Karin, j'ai pas de copine !

-Alors c'est un copain hein ? Kami-sama ! Mon fils est gay ! Masaki ! j'vais pas pouvoir lui donner de conseils !

- Rhaaa ! Vous me soulez ! J'rentre chez moi !»

Il partit alors en claquant la porte.

Aizen avait finit de téléphoner. Il reposa son portable sur la table devant lui et il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Arrivé sur place, il marcha d'un pas lent vers son siège au bout de table. Son équipe était déjà sur place, attendant leurs chefs. Gin et Tosen étaient derrière le brun. Le premier souriant avec un air débile et l'autre tirant sur son pull avec marqué JUSTICE en lettre capital dessus. Sosuke souri et débuta.

« Bonjour mes compagnons, nous avons perdu deux d'entre nous et j'ai un point important à aborder avec vous aujourd'hui. Mais avant tout, qui veux une tasse de thé ?»


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à ce merveilleux Tite Kubo. Juste l'histoire et les couples sont ma propriété !**

**Pairing :**** Vous le saurez plus tard :) (Même si tout le monde a déjà devinée ! Je le dévoilerais officiellement plus tard ^^^)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kacisasaa : ****Personne touche****ra à Ichigo si il est avec Aizen et vice et versa bien sur ! Je suis pas déguelasse .****  
**

**Aoibheal Fae : Je vois mal Gin et Tosen avoir des numéros ... Donc ils en ont pas dans ma fic ! Ils sont inférieurs à Aizen, mais supérieurs ****aux Espadas, comme dans le manga. Sinon je te laisse relire le chapitre 2 et le chapitre 3 et 4 pour avoir la réponse à ta question ^^.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera pour vendredi prochain ! Gomen mais la semaine j'ai franchement pas le temps d'aller sur mon ordinateur à cause de mes cours de guitare et mes putains de devoirs.  
**

**Review ? Ou c'est pas assez bien pour ça ? :)**

**Hope you like it! **

Chapitre 6: Réunion et décision.

Quelques minutes plus tard –le thé servit- Sosuke reprit la parole :

« - En premier temps, j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous me donne les informations récoltées sur l'affaire d'Ulquiorra. Tia, il me semble t'avoir envoyé sur le terrain.

- Exact, j'ai effectivement aperçut son buste. Il y avait beaucoup de contusions sur le cou. Je suppose que son agresseur à du le maintenir, je ne peux pas dire grand chose, il faudra attendre que Barragan examine le corps pour avoir plus de détails.

-Bien, Stark ? L'interrogea l'avocat.

-J'ai visionné les images des caméras de surveillance de son studio et il semblerait que … commença le dit Stark.

-C'EST MOI QUI EST REGARDÉE AIZEN-SAMA ! Ce gros fainéant dormait quand ça c'est passé ! »

Une tornade blonde venait d'arrivé et de se jeter sur le brun qui tomba sur le carrelage sous la force du choc. Plusieurs Espadas les regardaient, médusés. Sosuke ne pu retenir un sourire moqueur.

« Nous t'écoutons alors Lilinette.» Fit-il d'un ton rieur

Alors que le jeune fille racontait la fameuse soirée de l'ancien Espada , Stark se relevait difficilement et se penchait vers sa camarade. Il bailla, laissant voir le chiffre 1 sur sa main. En effet, ils étaient deux a partager ce titre, Lilinette et lui.

« -Et voila, il a quitté son appartement et puis il y a un vide jusqu'à sa mort.

-Je vois … Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Le silence régnant dans la salle suffit à répondre à sa question.

« Bien, je tiens à vous parler d'une chose très importante pour nous tous.»

Il planta son menton dans sa paume. Sa dernière phrase, ayant obtenu le regard interrogateur de ses subordonnés, fit naitre sur ses lèvres un léger sourire amusé.

« -Nous allons collaborer avec Kurosaki Ichigo.»

Cette fois ci, plusieurs paires d'yeux lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs et pour certains assassins.

« -Pardon ? fit une voix féminine

-Vous rigolez c'est ça ? »

Une vois légèrement dédoublé venait de parler puis de rire de manière étrange, comme pour rire à une bonne blague. Quand il remarqua que personne ne le suivait, il s'arrêta.

« -Pauvre gamin, vous voulez sa mort ! s'exclama une personne de couleur assise en tailleur.

-Voyons ! Sosuke-chan ! Tu plaisante là ? dit Gin étirant son habituel sourire.

-JUSTICE ! Fut le cri de Tosen.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Il sera notre lien avec l'extérieur. Il ne viendra pas ici, du moins, pour le moment. Je m'occuperais personnellement du contact avec lui. Et je n'accepterais aucune objection. Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités, la réunion est terminée.

Sur ses mots, Aizen se leva et quitta la salle. Il rejoignit ses quartiers. Il consulta son téléphone constatant à son plus grand malheur qu'il n'avait pas d'appel en absence. _J'espère qu'il prendra vite une décision, j'ai besoin de ce roux moi ! _Sa conscience lui souffla vite une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé entendre même si c'était la vérité :

**Il avait trop besoin de ce roux. **

* * *

De retour chez lui, Ichigo se jeta à plat ventre sur son canapé. Pourquoi tous les problèmes lui tombés dessus toujours au même moment ? C'était à ce demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas une dent contre lui !

« Nya ! Kami-sama, pourquoi moi ?!»

Il poussa un long soupir. Il avait décidé d'oublier Aizen pour le moment, il réfléchirait plus tard. Notre roux consulta sa montre, 15H. Peut être que Nell serait tenté de sortir. Il avait terriblement besoin de ce changer les idées. Son portable vibra, le sortant de ses pensées. _Nell_ était affiché sur l'écran. Peut être avait-elle eu la même idée que lui.

« -Salut Nell-san !

-Ohayo Ichi ! La forme ?

-On peut dire ça, et toi ?

-Comme toujours ! Je voulais savoir, ça te dirais une petite virée au club masochiste ?

-PARDON ?!

-Je rigole ! Et une sortie en ville avec ta meilleure amie ?

-J'étais en train d'hésiter à t'appeler justement ! Ca me branche !

-On se retrouve devant ma boutique préférée dans 30 minutes ?

-No problem ! »

Il en était maintenant sur, ses amis seraient toujours là pour lui.

* * *

**Alors c'est partit pour la question de la semaine ! Voulez vous que je mette un lemon ? Je n'en ai jamais encore écrit et j'ai peur d'alourdir l'histoire … Alors je m'en remets à vous lecteur ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos vus et vos reviews, je suis tellement contente que vous lisiez et que vous aimiez alors que je pensais que ça ne valait rien ! **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à ce merveilleux Tite Kubo. Juste l'histoire et les couples sont ma propriété !**

**Pairing :**** Vous le saurez plus tard :) (Même si tout le monde a déjà devinée ! Je le dévoilerais officiellement plus tard ^^^)**

**Je vais essayer de faire un VRAI lemon alors ^^ Parce que dans mon OS Joyeux anniversaire Sosuke (Faut le lire et reviewer !) j'ai juste fait un début :p  
**

**Je passe maintenant à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi soir ou le samedi, on verra. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres légèrement plus long, c'est pour cela que je vais en publier qu'un par semaine. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir ! Review ? Ou c'est pas assez bien pour ça ? :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Une virée shopping et des révélations.

Il était déjà plus de 20heures et les deux amis avaient fait des achats dans tout le centre-ville. Ils avaient mangé dans un fast food.

« - Nell ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis venu ?

- J'crois que tu voulais décompresser.

- Alors pourquoi je porte tous tes sacs ?! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts éclata de rire devant la tête de son meilleur ami. En effet, il devait avoir pas moins de 3sacs dans chaque main. Ils continuèrent de marcher parmi des passants assez nombreux en parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin, ils passèrent devant la voiture de la verte qui en profita pour débarrasser Ichigo en déposant les sachets.

« - J'adorerais te montrer un endroit que j'adore ! C'est un bar trop cool tu verras !

- Heuu … C'est où ?

- Suis-moi ! »

Nell le tira par la main et le mena dans une rue où seul l'enseigne du bar était mis en valeur. Le roux frissonna.

« - Nell-san ?! Tu es sure que c'est ici ? Le … Hueco Mondo ? Ca m'a l'air glauque …

- Mais ça a la classe !

- Ce truc me donne la chair de poule …

- Je pensais que tu étais plus courageux ! Viens ! »

Elle reprit sa marche en tenant toujours le roux. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle étira un grand sourire. L'avocat quand à lui commençait à appréciait l'ambiance du lieu car la musique était à son gout. Arrivé au bar, Nell commanda deux vodkas.

« - Tu t'amuses finalement ?

- Ca va ! Mais pourquoi tu aimes cet endroit ? Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire pourtant !

- Y'a de beau garçons ici. »

Elle fit un petit signe de la main à un homme aux cheveux noirs.

« - Je comprends mieux … Mais attend, je crois que j'ai déjà vu ce type …

- Ah ? »

L'homme lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs, il avait l'œil gauche caché d'un large bandeau blanc. Ichigo eu un déclic.

« - Mais oui ! Il était au resto l'autre jour !

- Possible, mais en tout cas il est canon. Regarde, il approche. »

Le noir était effectivement en train de se diriger vers les deux amis. L'avocat sut qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il entendit la voix du nouvel arrivant.

« - Salut poupée, tu viens danser ?

- Yo beau- gosse, j'arrive. »

En chemin pour la piste de danse, Ichigo put entendre un bout de conversation.

« - Nnoitra Jirga, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Nelliel, mais appelle moi Nell ! »

_Alors comme ça, il dit son nom et son prénom à tout venant. Je pense que les Espadas ont bien fait de le renvoyer. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Espada, il faudrai peu être que je donne ma réponse à A.S, enfin, Aizen Sosuke … Je l'appelerai demain va ! Pour l'instant je vais aller danser avec l'homme qui me fixe depuis tout à l'heure … _Pensa le roux.

Il s'approcha de l'homme en face de lui et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

« -Kurosaki Ichigo, une ptite danse ?

-Abarai Renji, avec plaisir. »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes adultes firent connaissance et s'amusèrent sous l'œil attentif d'un brun. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas …

_Lendemain matin, Est de Karakura, appartement d'Ichigo Kurosaki :_

Ichigo se réveillait difficilement ce matin. Et oui, hier il avait bu avec son nouvel ami –Renji-, Nell et Nnoitra. Le tatoué lui avait fait des avances plutôt osées mais il les avait gentiment refusé. En y repensant, le roux se souvient s'être sentit observé à ce moment, et même toute la nuit dernière dans ce bar. Il avait cru que c'était des effets de l'alcool mais son intuition lui disait le contraire.

« - Bah ! Ca doit être parce que je suis passé à la télé il y a pas longtemps.»

Sur ces mots, il alla prendre une douche puis il se dirigea vers sa cuisine se faire un café. Quelques minutes passèrent et il se retrouva en costume, prêt à aller à son cabinet. Arrivé là-bas, il se dirigea vers son bureau en saluant sa secrétaire :

« - Bonjour Hinamori-chan. S'il te plait, veille à ce que personne ne me dérange. S'il y a un client, téléphone moi sur la ligne fixe.

- Bien Kurosaki-sama. »

Ne se focalisant pas sur l'appellation, il rentra et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il ne prit pas la peine de retirer sa veste qu'il se dirigeait vers sa fenêtre, son portable en main, hésitant à appuyer sur le bouton vert. Il se décida enfin. Après deux tonalités, une voix charismatique retentissait :

« - Bonjours Kurosaki-san, je suppose que votre appel veut dire que vous avez décidé.

-J'accepte votre offre.»

* * *

**Allez ! Review s'il vous plait *yeux de chat* Allez ? **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à ce merveilleux Tite Kubo. Juste l'histoire et les couples sont ma propriété !**

**Pairing :**** Vous le saurez plus tard :) (Même si tout le monde a déjà devinée ! Je le dévoilerais officiellement plus tard ^^^)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bibi-san :**** Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel chapitre je vais introduire le couple officiellement, mais je ne veux pas faire sa trop rapidement. Alors je pense que ce sera 2 ou 3 chapitres après leur rencontre ! **

**Je voix que vous êtes une bande de perverse x) Mais bon, avec l'aide de Chloé je vais faire un lemon !**

**Hope you like it ! **

Chapitre 8 : Un passé dès plus violent

« -Sage décision.

- J'espère seulement que je n'aurai pas à le regretter …

-Moi non plus mon cher Kurosaki-kun.»

Le rouquin tiqua à l'appellation, mais il se souvient vite que des dizaines de questions lui brulaient la langue. Il se lança :

« Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Je veux dire, A.S n'est qu'un pseudonyme … »

De la gène était présente dans la voix d'Ichigo et on put entendre un léger rire de la part du brun.

« - Appelle-moi Sosuke.

- Bien. Mais, je me demandais, comment allons nous travailler ? Enfin … Ca va être compliqué …

-J'aimerais que tu récoltes quelques informations pour moi. Après cela, je te dirais l'endroit où les Espadas et moi même résidons.»

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il s'était quelque peu refroidit depuis qu'Aizen lui avait parlé d'aller en mission.

« - Dites ... Tout sera légal j'espère ?

-Mais bien sur Kurosaki-kun ! Nous ne voudrions pas attirer d'attention.

-Bien évidemment.

- En échange d'être notre informateur, je te dévoilerais des informations sur notre groupe et sur Ulquiorra. »

Le roux frissonna à l'entente de ce nom. L'homme aux yeux émeraudes ne lui rappelait pas que de bon souvenir …

« - Je suis d'accord, je vous apporterais ma collaboration. Mais j'aimerais vous poser une question …

- Oh, bien sur. Quelle est-elle ? » Dit Sosuke d'une voix qui contenait mal sa surprise.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Ichigo se décida à parler :

« Qui est Nnoitra Girga ? »

* * *

Il faisait sombre, seule une bougie placée sur une table basse au milieu de la pièce laissait paraitre une petite lueur. Deux personnes étaient attablées, on ne pouvait distinguer leur visage mais on devinait que l'un d'eux arborait un sourire psychopathe.

« -Alors, j'ai remarqué que tu as bien travaillé l'autre soir.

-Pour la somme de tu m'as promise, j'allais pas faire le travail à moitié ! Mais je croix qu'il m'a reconnu quand je l'ai fait morfler !

-On s'en fous, de toute façon il est mort !

-Ta raison vieux ! »

Le personnage au sourire de fou tendit une liasse de billet à la personne en face de lui.

« -M'ci Nnoitra. Si tu as encore besoin de mes services appelle !

-De rien ! Oublie pas ton clebar en partant. »

L'inconnu se dirigea vers la porte accompagné de son chien, pour une fois calme. Girga sourit avant de lui même quitter la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas résonnèrent et une voix se fit entendre :

« Alors là, Ichi' va être super content ! »

Une tête s'approcha de la bougie pour souffler dessus et la dernière chose que l'ont put apercevoir fut une touffe de cheveux turquoise.

* * *

Ichigo arborait son, éternel froncement de sourcil attendant la réponse de l'avocat qui tardait à venir. Enfin, une voix hésitante et surprise lui parvient :

« -Kurosaki-kun ? Pourquoi une telle question ?

- J'en ai entendu parler il y a quelques temps, enfin hier pour tout te dire et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il est un ancien membre de votre association. Ho et appelle moi Ichigo.

-Bien Ichigo-kun. Veux-tu vraiment savoir qui est Girga Nnoitra ?

-Oui !

-Alors je vais te raconter son histoire. Nnoitra Girga était effectivement un membre de l'Espada. Je l'avais engagé il y a maintenant quelques années car ses progrès commençait à se faire remarquer. Il est originaire du Canada mais il parlait japonais. Cependant, il était bagarreur et se faisait beaucoup remarqué au sein du groupe. Je comptais le renvoyer mais malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais aucune raison valable pour le faire. Mais Ulquiorra est soudainement venu me trouver dans mon bureau pour me dire qu'il avait fait une très grosse erreur : Il avait dévoilé mon véritable nom. J'ai bien sur du l'enlever de mes rangs.

-Et ... Qu'avez vous fait de la personne qui connaissait ton nom ? demanda Ichigo d'une petite voix.

-Nous l'avons éliminé. Répondit tout simplement le mécheux. »

Le roux eut un frisson eu entendant cela, cependant, il était partagé : d'un coté, il était heureux d'avoir eu des réponses à sa question, mais de l'autre, savoir qu'un individu aussi peu fréquentable était avec Nell .. Il avait peur pour elle.

« - T'ai-je bien aidé Ichigo-kun ?

- Oui, merci.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir te donner ta mission.

**Enfin finit ! J'ai eu tellement de mal à poster ce chapitre ! Mon ordi a planté pendant que j'écrivais la fin alors la moitié du texte a été supprimé. Je rage. Mais bon ! Un review pour ça ? Please ? **

**Sinon, vous trouvez pas Ichigo trop OC ? Dite moi ! **


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à ce merveilleux Tite Kubo. Juste l'histoire et les couples sont ma propriété !**

**Pairing :**** Vous le saurez plus tard :) (Même si tout le monde a déjà devinée ! Je le dévoilerais officiellement plus tard ^^)**

**Aoibheal Fae : ****Nnoitra dit quelques indices sur la raison pour laquelle il veut la mort de Shiffer, chapitre 2 et 3 :D Sinon, un chien bah … c'est un chien quoi, un animal. C'est un MEGA indice ça en plus ! Mais bon, lis ce chapitre et voila !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir :D **

**Hope you like it **

Chapitre 9 : Une mission

_« -Je vais enfin pouvoir te donner ta mission.»_

* * *

« Celle-ci consistera à savoir si une personne du nom de Yammy Riyalgo possède ou non un avocat.»

Ichigo sursauta à l'entente de sa mission. Comment allait-il se débrouiller pour savoir cette information alors qu'il ne connait pas cette personne ? D'une voix tremblante il répondit :

« - Et … Comment pourrais-je le trouver ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom là …

-Ne t'en fais pas Ichigo-kun, tu ne pourras pas le louper. Il va souvent au Hueco Mondo, le bar de Karakura.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'entendre le nom du bar où son amie l'avait emmené. Mais il se reprit vite.

« - A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- Yammy est une personne très grande et si je puis dire … Volumineuse. I a un chien qui l'accompagne dans tous ses déplacements.

- D'accord. Mais, je me pose une question … Pourquoi n'envoyez vous pas un Espada pour récolter ces informations ?

-C'est … Comment dire … délicat. Mais je t'expliquerais lors de notre rencontre. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, lorsque tu auras les données, tu retourneras au bar, le lendemain dans la journée de préférence. Tu iras voir le barman et tu te présenteras. Elle te conduira à moi.

-Bien … »

Ichigo était sceptique. Dans le Hueco Mondo il allait trouver son nouvel associé ?

« - Si tu n'as plus de question, je te laisse Ichigo-kun.

- Au revoir Sosuke-san. »

Le roux s'était assis pendant leur discussion. Il se posait des milliers de questions : Comment Aizen pouvait être lié à ce bar ? Pourquoi les Espadas ne pouvait-il pas agir? … Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-il une irrésistible envie de voir le brun ?

* * *

Le plus grand avocat du pays était quand à lui heureux. Son roux avait accepté de coopérer et en plus, il allait le rencontrer. Attendez … 'Son roux' ? Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait que tarder… A cette pensée, un sourire niais s'étala sur son visage et il dut se faire violence pour reprendre son air sérieux à l'arrivée de Gin.

« - Prévient Hallibel qu'elle devra laisser Ichigo me rencontrer. Je pense que ce sera dans le courant de la semaine.

- Bien Taicho ! »

* * *

La fin de la journée s'annonçait pour Ichigo, elle avait été très calme, aucun client ne l'avait dérangé. Il avait pu faire un tri dans ses dossiers, mais surtout, il avait pu réfléchir. Réfléchir à comment bien réussir sa mission qui pouvait paraitre simple en apparence, mais qui était tout le contraire. Il avait trouvé une excuse pour pouvoir aller au bar, bien sur avec sa meilleure amie.

De retour chez lui, il sortit son téléphone de poche, en effet, il ne voulait pas trainer, il allait sortir le soir même. Son envie de rencontrer l'avocat avec qui il avait parlé au téléphone se faisait de plus en plus forte. Son amie Nell aurait surement très envie de sortir, ce qui se confirma lors de l'appel. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, pour finalement convenir d'un rendez-vous à 20heures devant le fameux bar.

L'heure fatidique était arrivée. Ichigo était très stressé, son froncement de sourcil plus marqué que d'ordinaire en était la preuve. La verte arriva 10 minutes en retard, ce que le rouquin ne manqua pas de lui rappeler.

« - Nell …

- Oui je sais ! Gomen ! Mais tu me connais …

-Tu es toujours en retard … TOUJOURS !

- C'est bon … On y va ?

- Je te suis. »

Dès leur entré, l'avocat se fit aussi discret que possible pour essayer de trouver ce soit disant monstre. Et il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il trouvât un homme dont la description était telle qu'Aizen l'avait faite. Grand, dépourvu de cheveux, son crane faisant des sortes de pointes. Il n'était pas richement vêtu, mais l'on pouvait voir qu'il avait fait des efforts. Un chien portant le tatouage '35' sur le dos était à coté de lui. On ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer tant il prenait de place au bar, 3 sièges si l'on comptait celle que son animal occupé.

« Vient Ichi, on va au bar ! »

Il la suivit jusqu'au fond de la pièce, bien sur, ils furent obligés de s'intaller à coté du géant, qui leur fit un sourire tel qu'ils en furent cloué sur place.

« Yo ! Qu'est-ce que des ptits jeunes viennent faire ici ? »

Nell fut la première à ce reprendre.

« -Salut ! On n'est pas des ptits jeune ok ? Et on avait envie de venir ici, on n'a pas le droit ?

- Oh mais j'ai rien dit ma jolie.

- J'ai un copain, mais si tu veux, lui là, il est libre. »

Ichigo rougit fortement. Il tenta vainement de répondre mais leur interlocuteur rigola si fort que bientôt, les deux amis le suivirent dans son hilarité. Le roux put enfin parler :

« - Moi c'est Ichigo, mon amie là c'est Nelliel, appelle la Nell !

- Yammy, enchanté ! »

* * *

**FINI ! ENFIN **! **J'ai tellement pris de temps pour écrire ce chapitre ! Au moins 2 semaines. Maintenant il faut que je commence le 10 … *pleure* JE REUSSIRAIS ! Surement que je pourrais l'écrire sur mon nouvel ordinateur youpi !**

**Review et avis ? Si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire ou une envie sur un détail que vous voudriez voir apparaitre, écrivez-le en review ! :D**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à ce merveilleux Tite Kubo. Juste l'histoire et les couples sont ma propriété !**

**Pairing :**** Aizen x Ichigo !  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire alors que je pense que ma fic est nulle ! Continuez s'il vous plait :D ! **

**Hope you like it !**

* * *

Comment bien réussir sa mission ?

Les conversations fusaient, Ichigo savait presque tout de son nouvel ami tant ils parlaient. Enfin tout … sauf ce qu'il voulait savoir. En effet, il n'arrivait pas à placer LA question. Les verres s'enchainaient, Nell était, depuis de longues minutes à présent, avachis sur la table qu'ils occupaient. Yammy avait préféré prendre une table pour parler plus tranquillement. Minuit venait de sonner, de même que les premières note de Filament*, la chanson que le DJ passait.

« Je pense que je vais ramener Nell chez elle avant que tu ne me rendes complètement saoul avec tous ces verres ! »

Le roux était le plus sobre, le chauve quand à lui était tout le contraire, plus bourré que lui en cet instant, il n'y avait probablement pas.

« Si tu as besoin d'une aide quelle qu'elle soit, tu me téléphones Yamm' »

Il posa sa carte professionnelle sur la table. Son interlocuteur lit brièvement le papier avant de répondre :

« -Merci vieux ! Mais si j'ai besoin d'un avocat, je connais la personne idéale !

-Ah ? Qui est-elle ? »

Cette phrase avait grandement attisée la curiosité du roux. Yammy ? Espada ? Aizen ? Avocat ? Toute cette histoire était trop compliquée à ses yeux.

« Je peux pas te le dire, désolé mon petit ! Mais sache qu'en ce moment je suis libre comme l'air ! »

Il tiqua. Libre ? Aucun avocat pour le moment ? YES ! Il avait réussi ! Il allait donc pouvoir aller voir Sosuke. Son cœur rata un battement à cette pensée. Voir … A.S. ? Non, il devait ce reprendre.

« -D'accord ! Je te l'aurais au moins proposé. Salut ! J'espère que nous nous reverrons !

« -Moi aussi Ichi ! »

Il prit la verte comme un sac à patate sur son dos et retourna à sa voiture, un sourire niais au visage.

* * *

_Durant la soirée, 23h30, sous-sol du Hueco Mondo._

Aizen était, comme à son habitude, nonchalamment assit sur son siège, face à un écran de surveillance, le menton posé sur sa paume. Les images défillant devant ses yeux montraient ce qu'il se passait en direct dans le bar. On voyait clairement sur son visage qu'il était furieux, ou plutôt jaloux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses traits crispés et son autre main pianotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir. Mais qu'est-ce que le rouquin faisait ? Sérieusement, sa mission n'était pas de se faire draguer par Yammy mais de trouver qui est son avocat ! Il soupira. Qu'il était énervant ! Il décida d'appeler Tousen, un nouveau plan venait de germer dans son esprit démoniaque. Le gris arriva dans la pièce en quelques minutes.

« -Un problème Aizen-sama ?

-Dis à Hallibel de faire offrir des boissons à l'amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki présente au bar. Elle se nomme Nelliel si je me souviens bien. Ne fait pas divulguer le nom de l'expéditeur bien évidement.

-Hai. »

L'aveugle partit alors, laissant l'avocat avec ses émotions contradictoires.

_« Comment ce fait-il que je sois jaloux ? Aurai-je perdu ma confiance en moi ? Impossible … C'est juste qu'imaginer ce roux dans les bras d'un autre c'est inimaginable. Et mince. Je crois que mes craintes peuvent être confirmées. » _

Et comme pour approuver ce qu'il pense, il dit à voix haute en fixant le rouquin sur l'écran :

« Je suis amoureux de lui. »

* * *

_Lendemain, 10h, appartement de Kurosaki Ichigo._

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que l'avocat était debout. Malgré la cuite qu'il avait eu hier soir, il n'avait pas de gueule de bois, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de ce lever tôt. Enfin … C'était ce qu'il voulait ce faire croire. En réalité, sa future rencontre avec Sosuke le stressait à un point. Il continua à laisser ses pensées dériver en même temps qu'il tournait sa cuillère dans son café à moitié froid.

Il était à présent 15heures. Le stress l'avait fait ranger de fond en comble son appartement, ce qui, en passant, ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Il avait également pris plus d'une heure à ce préparer. Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression –c'était encore une fois une idée qu'il s'était mis en tête, on devine aisément qu'il voulait plaire à l'avocat-. Il quitta donc son appartement avec une certaine hâte. Arrivant devant le bar, il posa sa main sur la poignet et le doute s'empara de lui. Devait-il entrer ? Un sursaut d'adrénaline lui fit ouvrir la porte et d'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers le bar qu'il connaissait bien à présent. La blonde sulfureuse qui était toujours présente essuyait et rangeait des verres.

« -Bonjour, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, avocat et je …

-C'est bon. Je sais qui tu es. Suis moi, je vais te conduire à lui.»

Sans laisser à Ichigo le temps de répliquer, elle se dirigea vers une porte à l'arrière de la pièce qui menait à de long escalier en colimaçon. Ichigo et Hallibel poursuivirent le chemin menant au sous-sol en traversant divers escaliers et longs couloirs. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte blanche qui contrastait avec les murs du couloir qui étaient noirs. La blonde toqua et annonça que le roux était présent. La voix qui lui répondit fit arrêter le cœur de notre avocat. La même qu'au téléphone. Avant qu'il puisse faire un seul mouvement, la barman avait ouvert la porte et Ichigo se trouvait face à un bureau où l'on pouvait voir Aizen assit de dos sur son fauteuil. Soudainement, il se retourna et dit :

« Bonjour Ichigo-kun. Comment vas-tu ? »

* * *

**Finit :3 Encore une fois j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre (Marre d'être en retarrrrrrdddddd). Le prochain chapitre sera dans longtemps car la semaine prochaine j'ai la Japan Expo (j'y vais jeudi pour ceux qui veulent savoir) et je vais à Europa Park, alors si j'arrive à publier et à écrire un chapitre pour le week-end prochain ça serait génial !**

**Sosuke vient enfin de comprendre qu'il aime Ichigo *-* Maintenant, il reste plus que notre rouquin favoris ! **

**Review please, ça motive ! **


	12. Sorry, c'est pas un chapitre x)

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Contrairement à d'autre, je suis très occupé pendant ces grandes vacances donc je ne peux pas écrire. Je sais que je suis une grosse sadique de vous faires attendre avec ce dernier chapitre. Je pense que le prochain sera là lors de la 1ere semaine de septembre.

Merci de votre compréhension !

Lauren-chan, écrivain et dessinatrice.


End file.
